Double edged swords
by YukinoHana015
Summary: Louise and Sasuke meets! what happens? find out :D


**Author's Note: **This is my first Crossover! So please don't be too harsh with the reviews. :P

This is dedicated to Mac who made a fool out of me and wasted my feelings for him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zero no tsukaima; I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Note: **I squeezed in a few 'Unknown' names here. Warning: Adult content, Strong language and Violence.

* * *

"Stop moving Dobe! They might hear us!" A nervous Raven whispered angrily at his bestfriend.

"No one would notice us Teme if you stop being too nervous!" The fox grinned at the raven as they make their way to the Tristain territory.

They traveled all the way from Konoha Village to Tristaine Territory everyday Just to sneak into the all girls School Named "Le Blanc De la Valliere Academy" for a Certain Pink-haired girl and a blue-eyed girl.

They finally arrived at the Academy, They were able to sneak into the academy using a technique called Sexy no Jutsu and at great timing the girls along with the two girls they were waiting for were playing Volleyball. Only wearing their Bloomers and a white shirt.

"Go Louise!" Girls from the bench were shouting her name as she magnificently hits the ball with a strike.

The raven blushed as he notices the girl's lumps bounce from the impact while a certain blonde kept on looking at the blue-eyed girl's legs.

"Tabatha, get it!" Louise said at the blue eyed girl as she bounces the ball passing it to Louise for another spike.

This time, the impact was so powerful that the ball bounced towards them hitting the raven on the face leaving it with a ball mark.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Louise quickly ran towards the raven.

"that smell..." He whimpered.

"Huh?" She blinked at him

"Uhm! Oh..! I-I'm sorry!" The raven quickly stood with a blush as the girl stood up and said " Let me take you to the clinic."

"No, I'm- Uh.."

"No! she's okay and we better go! Right Sasu-" Naruto nervously grabbed Sasuke then quickly ran away from the girls and went home.

"Weird." Louise blinked.

* * *

( Konoha Village. )

"Teme! You almost blew our cover!" Naruto shouted at him while gasping for air.

"I can't believe you ran that fast dobe." Sasuke mocked him

"Tsk! You know, I hate you sometimes!"

"Aww. I hate you too!" Sasuke continued on mocking him as they went to Ichiraku to eat some ramen.

"Two bowls please!" Naruto chirped.

"I never thought I'd eat this." Sasuke said complaining.

"Well that's what you get for making us come home late! I wasn't able to cook anything!" Naruto added.

"Dobe, this isn't healthy." Looking at naruto devouring bowls of ramen.

While eating they couldn't help themselves but talk about what happened at the Valliere Academy.

"Man, those chics were hot as hell Teme! I would love to put my hands on Tabatha's Ass." Naruto was wiggling his fingers while thinking of dirty thoughts.

"I thought the same with Louise. Her breasts are so firm and just the right size. I bet they'll fit perfectly on my hands." Sasuke blushed at the thought.

"Ahem!" A familiar voice appeared behind their backs giving those chills behind their spine. Noticing it was Kakashi, Naruto quickly yelled "Don't Scare us like that, Kakashi-sensei!"

"What are you boys talking about earlier? about firm breasts and Nice asses?" Kakashi smirked at the two blushing voice but they just nodded.

At disappointment, Kakashi sighed but then informed them "Well, since you already asked why I am here. Tsunade-sama wants you at her office early tomorrow.".

The two gulped sweating. 'Neh sasuke.. Do you think the old hag found out?' Naruto was giving him the language inside his mind.

'I don't know dobe.' Sasuke nodded.

"Well, My work here is done! Don't be late you two or tsunade-sama will kill you both!" Kakashi then bid them goodbye and disappeared while the two looked at each other depressed.

"What are we going to do now teme? If ba-san finds out we were sneaking around tristaine, she'll definitely beat us up to death." Naruto shook horrified.

"I wasn't able to sense anybody that noticed us. That's impossible dobe."

Sasuke then went straight home as well as Naruto who kept on worrying about tomorrow while he walks along his apartment.

* * *

+ At The Hokage Tower +

"It's a pleasure to have the Duke of tristain pay us a little visit." Tsunade smiled as she offered her guest some tea.

"Such warm hospitality coming from you Hokage-sama." He replied with British accent as he sipped on his cup of tea.

"What brings the great duke of tristain here if you don't mind?"

"My Youngest daughter and the only Heiress of the throne is turning 18 next week."

"Point?"

"I want her to find a fiancé at nearby villages, I have heard a lot of Potential Men here that could take that challenge."

Tsunade's eyes widened and her Jaw dropped at the proposal. She then took the advantage on accepting the Duke's Mission and Quickly sent out the message to all the Eligible Bachelors In the village.

"Mind you though, My daughter is such a difficult child." He smirked at the busty woman.

"Teenagers right?"

"She's a smart and a strong child. She inherited her mother's spirit. She can even defeat me in battles."

"Louise-chan, Did grew to be a beautiful woman. I still remember carrying her around my arms when she was little." Putting down the picture next to hers.

"It's been a long time right? Tsuna."

"Yeah. Don't worry, I know there's someone out there for her. I'll help you."

"I want her to enroll at the Konoha Academy. I think I've kept her long enough at the Le blanc Academy. She needs real friends aside from Tabatha." He sighed and then bid her goodbye.

"I'll be sending her tomorrow to the Academy."

* * *

+ At the Uchiha Compound +

"Tadaima Itachi-ni" Sasuke took of his shoes and entered the house.

"Okaeri Sasuke. How was school today?" Itachi smiled at him while curing tobi's wounds. It obvious that he fell down the stairs again.

"Okaewi Sasu-chan!" Tobi chirped happily at the seemingly annoyed Sasuke.

"You fell again mild dobe?" Sasuke blinked still stoic as usual.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room studying."

Sasuke went straight up to his bedroom leaving the two dobe alone. Itachi was furious with Sasuke being too Serious. He's already growing old and they could really use a girl in the household.

"Sasuke?" Itachi stood outside of his door knocking.

"..."

"I'm coming in." Itachi walked inside his room and saw the serious raven reading his Jutsu books while laying down on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke glared at him putting down his book.

"I need to talk to you about something." Itachi responded grabbing a chair next to his bed.

"What?"

"Do you think it's so lonesome here?" Itachi looked around the place as if to give him example

"No." Was all he said as he stared at the ceiling.

"You know.. We could really use a girl in this house." He finaly said it making the raven pouting with a blush.

"Wh-Why do you say so?" Sasuke responded avoiding eye contact with his brother who just kept the awkward smiled on his face.

"Well, I never see you around any girl and I'm afraid that you-"

"I am not Gay!"

"I wasn't saying that. What's I'm saying is I think you should start dating somebody and get married as soon as possible so I can have nephews already." Itachi smirked at the shock raven.

" I don't have anyone in mind yet. No one's worthy.. Yet." The raven replied with a smug.

"No one? From all of those fangirls you have, You have no one in mind?"

"No. They are weak! Especially sakura and Ino."

"Sakura is the medical nin right?"

"Yeah, She's a weakling. She's of no use. If i want someone to bare my children, I want her to be strong and can defeat me with physical battles."

"You are really difficult Sasuke." Itachi sighed.

"Tsk! Then why not you find a girl yourself then?"

"I'm gay."

Sasuke's eyes widened with his mouth open. Seriously?! This guy? This guy who murdered their clan is Gay? IMPOSSIBLE!

"Don't make me laugh! I still remember seeing you Jack off those Porn videos!"

"I know. But i'm Gay now."

"Liar."

"Let's get back to the topic. I want you to find a girl or else."

"Or else what?"

"Me and Tobi will rape you, Kill you and dance on your grave." Itachi then stepped outside his room leaving the poor raven with a scared face.

* * *

( At the Le blanc Valliere Mansione )

A certain pink-haired girl was arguing with her father.

"but father, How about my curricular activities?"

"You can always have that when you return." Was all her father responded.

"Why so sudden father? I don't need a familiar yet." Louise pouted.

"I"m not getting any younger Louise. I want to see my grandchildren while I'm still alive and kicking." His father's face went serious leaving the girl move her eyes away from his father.

"Fine."

"Don't think this the other way My daughter. You're still the Heiress of Tristaine and I want to make sure that your children would inherit these kingdom as well."

Louise was silent and let her father do the as he pleases. She knew he was right. Her father is not getting any younger and the least she can do is get married, bare children and make her Father Proud.

"Don't worry Louise, Konoha is a nice place. You used to love that place remember?" Her father smiled.

"Ko-konoha?! Seriously?!" Her eyes widened with excitement.

"Yes. I personaly asked You're Aunt Tsunade to accompany there and she gladly accepted it."

"Auntie did? Yes! I can't wait to spar with her! I've been learning alot of Jutsus from the books I read and the medical Jutsus as well."

"That's great. I knew you'd like it there." Her father laughed

"Why didn't you say so in the first place father?" Louise excitedly said as she bids her father goodbye and prepared for her out-of-kingdom trip.

**End of Chapter 1.**


End file.
